chaoshead2fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos;Head (Game)
Chaos;Head is a Japanese visual novel that was developed by 5pb. and Nitroplusin collaboration. It was originally described as a "Delusional Science Novel" by its developers—its expanded re-release, Chaos;Head NoAH, is described as a "Delusional Science Adventure," making it the first official entry in the Science Adventure Series. Chaos;Head originally released for Microsoft Windows on April 25, 2008. An expanded re-release, Chaos;Head NoAH ''was released for the Xbox 360 on February 26, 2009, and was later ported to the PlayStation Portable on June 24, 2010; iOS and Android on November 10, 2010 and January 24, 2012, respectively; and PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita on November 22, 2013 and August 21, 2014, respectively. Chaos;Head NoAH featured improved visuals, a revised script, and multiple new endings. Chaos;Head features psychological horror and mystery as its main themes. The gameplay revolves around the use of the "Delusion Trigger" system, which allows the protagonist to view positive delusions, negative delusions, or no delusions at all at various points in the story. In both Chaos;Head and Chaos;Head NoAH, the player's delusion choices may influence how the story progresses. An anime adaptation produced by Madhouse aired a few months after the release of the visual novel—it was met with poor reception from critics and fans alike. To this day, ''Chaos;Head has yet to receive an official localization, being the one of the few entries in the Science Adventure Series to lack one. Plot overview Chaos;Head takes place in the year 2009 in Shibuya. The story follows Takumi Nishijou, a shut-in gamer and anime otaku that spends his days locked in his shipping container home playing video games, and only occasionally attending school based on his self-created "minimum attendance chart". Unfortunately for Takumi, his peaceful days of NEETdom are about to come to an end. A mysterious stranger sends him a link to an image depicting a bizarre and gruesome murder scene, part of a recent serial murder case called the "New Generation Madness". As it turns out, the image that was sent to Takumi was of a murder that hadn't occurred yet. Takumi later stumbles across the murder scene as it is occurring in real life, and has an encounter with a girl who he believes to be the perpetrator. A nearby camera captures footage of Takumi escaping the scene of the murder, and Takumi soon realizes that he is being mistaken for the murderer; it's up to him to discern between delusion and reality, and uncover the true perpetrator of the New Generation Madness before it's too late. Characters * Takumi Nishijou: An otaku shut-in whose life revolves around playing Empire Sweeper Online and fantasizing about his favorite fictional character, Seira Orgel, the protagonist of an anime known as Blood Tune. Takumi is averse to socializing and going to school, and avoids doing so whenever possible. * Rimi Sakihata: A mysterious girl that Takumi first meets as he witnesses her committing a murder. She later appears in his classroom to his disbelief, acting as if she had always been his friend and classmate. * Nanami Nishijou: Takumi's younger sister. She always pesters Takumi to be more communicative with her and their family, and while Takumi finds her annoying, it's clear that she truly cares about his well-being. * Aoi Sena: A student at Takumi's school. She tends to keep to herself, and is often seen chasing after individuals bearing strange rucksacks in Shibuya. * Ayase Kishimoto: Another student at Takumi's school. She is the lead vocalist in a band known as Phantasm, and she goes under the alias "FES." Her lyrics have a mysterious, prophetic power to them. Sequels The direct sequel to Chaos;Head NoAH, titled Chaos;Head Love Chu☆Chu!, was released on March 25, 2010 for the Xbox 360, and was later ported to the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita. The game presents itself as a parody of other games in the dating simulator genre, and takes place during the summer after the events of Chaos;Head NoAH. The thematic sequel to Chaos;Head NoAH, titled Chaos;Child, was released on December 18, 2014 for the Xbox One and later ported to the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Windows PC, iOS, and Android. The game shares several common elements, locations, and themes with Chaos;Head. Gallery Chaoshead-cover.jpg|PC Cover 102454 front.jpg|Xbox 360 Cover Chaos;Head Noah.jpg|PSP Cover 102461 front.jpg|PS3 Cover References Category:Media